


Sleeping Sunshine

by S_O_F_T



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_O_F_T/pseuds/S_O_F_T
Summary: John and Lucas wake up next to eachother, but Lucas doesnt want to wake up.





	Sleeping Sunshine

John woke up to his boyfriend's head on his chest. He threads his fingers through Lucas' white hair, the sudden action made Lucas wake up slightly. The bleach haired man noticed his boyfriend waking up and took his fingers out his hair, replacing them with his lips.

"Good morning" John mumbled on his head. Lucas hummed in reply, it soon being replaced by "Too early.." John laughed quietly and moved his head. The Canadian looked at John and placed his hands on his cheeks "What time is it?" John took his phone and checked the time "11:34" Lucas mumbled something and took his hands away, intertwining one with the other males hand. Lucas put his head back in the original spot it was.

John shifted and moved Lucas on to the bed. Lucas made a noise and John peppered kisses anywhere he could kiss. John pressed his last kiss on the others lips, smiling against them. He pulled away and Lucas whined. "If you wake up I'll give you more kisses." John promised. Lucas sat up slowly and put his head on John's shoulder. John moved the pillows and sat were they used to be, he put the tired boy in his lap and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed his neck, then went up from there. Lucas hummed happily. "I love you" John smiled before answering.

 

"I love you, too"

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I just really love this ship


End file.
